worldofdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Elf in the Forest
The Dark Elf in the Forest ''is a classic Sun Elven folktale. History This story has been dated back to as early as the year 348, the same exact year the Sun Elves began to sail and discovered Dakmeri and its Dark Elven inhabitants. The Sun Elves and Dark Elves did not get along very well, with both worship and ideas, so this may be the cause of the story. Monograph The actual story is never the same, but the main idea is always the same. A common, standard version can be found at 2.1: Monograph ''The Dark Elf in the Forest The crickets cricketed and the howlers howled and the birds whistled and the mosquitos buzzed and the footsteps stomped through the swamp. Splish Splash Splish Splash. The leaves rustled and the wind whipped and the trees shook and the footsteps stomped through the swamp. Splish Splash Splish Splash. He who longed for adventure, he who seeked fortune, he who's footsteps stomped through the swamp. Splish Splash Splish Splash. He who longed for adventure, he who seeked fortune stomped through the swamp with that recurring Splish Splash Splish Splash ''looked through the hazy fog and humid mists and all such in the distance, for he knew something was nearby. He who longed for adventure and seeked fortune and he who stomped through the forest with the same old ''Splish''ing and ''Splash''ing has been following this... something for quite the time. He who longed and seeked and stomped and ''Splish''ed and ''Splash''ed knew something was unique about this deer or this wolf or this turkey. And so he who did an assortment of things, including longing and seeking and ''Splish''ing and ''Splash''ing, came closer, sweeping the haze away and twirling over logs and roots and stomping through the marshy waters with the ''Splish ''Splash Splish Splash'', and saw a beautiful Dark Elf girl in a beautiful silk dress basking in the peace of the swamp. She saw him with those golden eyes, looking into his longing and seeking and Splish''ing and ''Splash''ing and sweeping and twirling soul. She was scared, her people taught her the men with the fire hair were evil, and she who looked into souls ran away. He who did all the things, so many things it was a pain to say, chased after her, Why had she run? And in the distance through the fog, which he who swept had swept, was a wolf, ready to eat she who ran from he who did all the things in a single wolfish bite. But she who ran did not see, only he who chased saw. He who chased saw and knew the wolfish wolf would eat her whole in a wolfish wolf bite. And so he who chased pulled his elegant bown from behind and plucked a single arrow from his quiver and shot a bolt of steel into the wolfish wolf who ate with wolfish wolf bites through the eyes, dead. The girl who ran turned to see he who chased, for she who ran had seen what he who chased did, he who chased became he who saved. She who ran approached he who saved and said to he who saved with her sweet, soft words: Oh thank you, oh thank you. He who chased is he who saved and I owe thee three wishes for he with the fire hair has saved me. And so she had spoke such. He who saved bowed to the lady and held her hand to place a kiss and replied: Oh if you insist my lady, if you insist. Let my first wish be for a magnificent sword, a magnificent sword whom the Dragons cry when they see. And so was the first wish; a magnificent sword appeared in he who wished's hands. He who wished wished again: Let my second wish be for a magnificent bow, a magnificent bow whom the Abyssals run when they see. And so was the second wish; a magnificent bow appeared in he who wished's other hand. He who wished wished one last wish: Let my third and final wish be for a magnificent bride, a magnificent Dark Elven bride whom the men on the street beg for. A magnificent Dark Elven bride who stands before me. Of course, he who wished was speaking of she who ran, in which he who wished had fallen in love with. And she who ran nodded and so was the third wish; a golden ring appeared on she who ran's Dark Elven finger and the couple walked happily home. But she who ran spoke: I have a beautiful meadow I would like to show you! Follow me. He who wished nodded and spoke: Yes my dear of course, but the moon is already out. And so they walked to the beautiful meadow she who guided spoke of and then sat and look at the meadow. And she who guided spoke: Oh my dear this is so beautiful. But I must tell you it cannot be, for I am not who I am, I am not. And so she who had lied grew long razor sharp fangs from her teeth and wicked, razor sharp talons from her fingers and she pierced her fangs into his neck and drank the blood and she who pierced her fangs tore his skin apart with her talons and he who wished was dead. ''The End. Meaning It has been observed that the Dark Elf in the story is supposed to be the Del'ir whom the Dark Elves worship, Maltayr. Proof can be found in the line: "...for I am not who I am, I am not." It can also be found in the betrayal concept, for Maltayr is the Dark Elf goddess of Betrayal and Flattery. The entire vampiric transformation is also evidence, as vampires have been said to be daughters and sons of Maltayr. This story could also have been used to keep small Sun Elven children living in Dakmeri at that time away from Dark Elves because of the bitter relationship between the two Elven races. Dark Elves often murdered curious Sun Elves, especially helpless children so the Sun Elves probably created the story to keep them away. Category:Sun Elf Category:Literature Category:Dark Elf Category:Dakmeri